A diving mask generally includes a frame for a lens to mount therein, a soft skirt mounted to a rear side of the frame for covering a user's face, and a strap connected at two ends to two rear outer sides of the frame for adjustably binding around the user's head.
Conventionally, the frame of the diving mask is integrally formed to horizontally extend in a straight line. In the case the frame includes a left and a right frame that are connected to each other, and two lenses are separately mounted in the left and the right frame, the two lenses are also located within a straight line.
However, the conventional diving mask with two lenses located within a horizontally extended straight line does not match a user's face that typically has two rearward inclined lateral sides, and is therefore not comfortable for wearing. Particularly, two outer ends of the horizontally extended frames would partially block the user's sight projected sideward. That is, the user's viewing field or viewing angle is undesirably narrowed.